


Human Winner

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Genetic Engineering, The Great Bashir Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: Julian Bashir is not allowed pride.Fanvid to "Human of the Year" by Regina Spektor.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	Human Winner

**Author's Note:**

> There's some mild flickering in a couple shots (think of the flashing lights at Quark's bar) and Star Trek-level violence.
> 
> Thanks to thirdblindmouse for the once-over!


End file.
